Dollars and Sense
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Tamika, Madison, and Kim have a scam at the school that nets them a lot of money, until one of them gets a little too greedy, and has to pay the price. Based on the Forensic Files episode "Dollars and Sense".


Dollars and Sense

Tamika, Kim, and Madison had a pretty good thing going for them. They were running a little scam at their school to make themselves a little extra money. They would collect money spent on concert tickets, and pocket some of the money. It was a gamble, but it worked. The school was used to not having a lot of money, so they didn't find it suspicious when the concert money looked a little low. It was great, until Tamika made one fatal mistake.

One night, Kim and Madison were at a movie premiere, leaving Tamika alone. So, Tamika decided to go to the concert without them (It was her and Eddie performing a duet, so it wasn't suspicious when Madison and Kim didn't show up). After the concert, Tamika pocketed their usual share of the money, but kept it all to herself. Two weeks later, after hearing of the concert from Eddie, Madison and Kim were angry that Tamika lied to them and took their cut. They vowed revenge.

A week after hearing about the incident, Madison and Kim went to pick Tamika up from the mall where she was shopping with her cousin. Madison had her dad's 9 millimeter pistol in her purse, and they were gonna get their money, one way or another. When Tamika approached them, Madison and Kim told her that they knew about the concert, and demanded their share of the money. Tamika refused to give them any and insisted that it was "first come first serve". Well, they tried being nice about it, but they decided that they were going to have to take it by force.

After Tamika said her goodbyes to her cousin, Madison and Kim drove her back to her house. Her parents were out on a date night, and they were all alone. Once Tamika put her bags on the counter, Madison pulled out her gun, and demanded the money that Tamika owed them. Tamika handed her purse over, but Kim didn't see the money in it. They forced Tamika to go to her room, and get the rest of the money. Madison and Kim knew that Tamika would tell someone, not only of their scheme, but the robbery that they had just committed. Tamika could not be allowed to live!

Madison then held the gun to Tamika's head and forced her into their car, this time, in the backseat. When they stopped the car, they were in a cul de sac that wasn't finished yet. Kim knew about this place, since her father worked on these homes. Madison and Kim then took her out of the car, and told her to go into the property. They both then went into the basement of the property, and they told Tamika to kneel down. Tamika made a plea for her life, possibly the last words she would ever say. Her words failed to move them as Madison shot her three times in the head.

Kim then grabbed a giant tarp from the corner of the basement, and helped Madison wrap Tamika's body in the tarp. They then carried Tamika's body out to their car, and put her in the trunk. They then drove to a highway, and stopped at the base of a hill. The highway was empty, and Madison was able to stop the car on the right side, and bring out a container of gasoline she had stored in the car for emergencies. The two then grabbed Tamika, and went over the highway barricade.

When they went over the barricade, they dropped Tamika's body near the ledge. Madison then doused the body in gasoline, until Kim stopped her. Kim then grabbed a lighter she had borrowed from her mother out of her pocket. Kim then lit the lighter, and put it near the body. The flame rose instantly, nearly singeing them. They both then ran back to their car with the gas can, gun, and lighter before someone drove by. The two of them then went to Madison's house to establish an alibi.

Tamika's body was found the next day, and the local police conducted one hell of an investigation. After they found some unique construction plaster that matched the plaster found at the site where Madison and Kim were murdered, they were immediately considered suspects. When the police found out about the scheme they were running in their school, and the fact that the markings on the bullets from Madison's gun matched the markings on the bullets recovered from Tamika's head, they placed Kim and Madison under arrest.

The two were convicted of murder, and theft, and since they were both 17, they were unable to be given life sentences. So, they were both given 40 year sentences for their crimes.


End file.
